Bandosian golem master/dialogue
Unaligned *'Bandosian golem master:' What do you want? You're not one of ours - go to the recruiter to sign up! Bandosian *'Bandosian golem master:' Gaghh! Why isn't this working? *'Bandosian golem master:' What do you want? **'Player:' Who are you? ***'Bandosian golem master:' I'm Crush, the great Bandosian who created this fine golem. ***'Bandosian golem master:' Bandos picked me to lead the construction of this fine golem because only the wisest Bandosian is up to the job. ***'Bandosian golem master:' I crushed whole tribes in the tough armour I had created! Bandos must have recognised this. ***'Bandosian golem master:' I look forward to seeing my mighty golems crush the Armadylean forces effortlessly. **'Player:' What does the golem do? ***'Bandosian golem master:' The golem further increases the power of our ground forces, due to its supreme strength. ***'Bandosian golem master:' It's a large beast which I can change to fit our requirements. I can also bolster certain parts of its body with machine enhancements or further training. ***'Bandosian golem master:' It can defend our convoys or inspire our troops. Better yet, it can fight aggressively - crushing the enemy without mercy! ***'Bandosian golem master:' It doesn't last long, though. Use it while it's hot! **'Player:' Can I get involved? ***'Bandosian golem master:' Yeah. I need guidance from the warriors of Bandos. I can't get on the field and I need to tweak this golem to meet the battlefields needs. ***'Bandosian golem master:' As I put up prats of the golem, you say what direction I should take each part. Should it be aggressive or defensive? ***'Bandosian golem master:' The more renown you gain from Bandos, the more you can help. ***'Bandosian golem master:' Don't fret if it doesn't go the way you want, I'll remember your protests when creating the next golem. *****'Bandosian golem master:' To have your say, just look at this golem here and make your choice. ****'Player:' What options do I have? *****'Bandosian golem master:' You need to tell me how to make the head, arms, body and legs of the golem. *****'Bandosian golem master:' There are several ways I can make each part, and you can view these before saying what you think's best. *****'Bandosian golem master:' These options define how powerful the golem is: whether it's aggressive or defensive; how long it lasts, and whether it has a special attack. *****'Bandosian golem master:' For example, if we want to show the enemy who's boss, we might make the golem so that it crushes their convoys. *****'Bandosian golem master:' Good use of a golem can turn the tide of a battle. **'Player:' What is a golem? ***'Bandosian golem master:' Golems are some of my finest creations! Only a genius like me could have created them. ***'Bandosian golem master:' There are remains of large beasts around that've been caught up in the fighting and died. We take the best bits of these beasts and use them to create a skeleton. ***'Bandosian golem master:' Then, we bolt on some weapons and armour to make the golem handy in a fight. ***'Bandosian golem master:' Then Bandos himself animates the golem, making a living fighting machine for waging war! ***'Bandosian golem master:' The spell only lasts for a while though. When it expires, it crumbles to the ground. **'Player:' That's all. ***'Bandosian golem master:' Get out of it - I'm working. Armadylean Category:The Bird and the Beast